La magia de compartir
by Chisheccid
Summary: Otra vez los pasos sobre la cubierta. Otra vez la respiración disminuida para escuchar mejor. Otra vez la puerta abriéndose


Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertence, todo es de Oda.

LA MAGIA DE COMPARTIR

Otra vez Sanji en la cocina. Otra vez Sanji probando la textura, aroma y sabor de la masa que estaba preparando. Otra vez Sanji y su "Nadie entrará a la cocina hasta que no esté listo". Otra vez Sanji metiendo la masa en el horno. Otra vez Sanji llamando a todos a disfrutar del postre. Otra vez Usopp en su taller experimentando con pólvora.

Otra vez Usopp no escuchó el llamado de Sanji, que por cierto era un susurro lejano.

¿Cómo era posible que Usopp, sabiendo que ese día, Sanji prepararía su postre favorito, haya hecho caso omiso a los gritos de su capitán que anunciaban el postre preparado? O era sordo o era idiota, o las dos cosas. Usopp sabía a ciencia cierta que una vez dentro, Luffy arrasaría con cada trozo de pastel y no le quedaría nada.

No importaba, estaba demasiado concentrado en su labor como para desvanecer el empeño que estaba poniendo a su último invento.

Las luces del barco se fueron apagando poco a poco, al igual que las voces de sus camaradas hasta dejar el ambiente completamente mudo y carente de vida. Solamente las estrellas titilaban en el horizonte, y la luz de una vela solitaria alumbrara la silueta del inventor de artefactos y mentiras que se hacían realidad.

Otra vez los pasos sobre la cubierta. Otra vez la respiración disminuida para escuchar mejor. Otra vez la puerta abriéndose dejando entrar el frío del ambiente junto con un aroma a cigarrillos y chocolate derretido. Otra vez el calor de un cuerpo asentándose junto al suyo.

—¿Ya terminas con eso? —Esa voz. Otra vez esa voz llegaba para confundirlo todo.

—En unos minutos más, Sanji—Respondió presuroso, pero sin nervios. Desde hace ya mucho tiempo que la escena se había repetido casi todas las noches.

—Luffy se terminó el pastel. Era tu favorito.

—Es una pena. —Dijo sin prestar mucha atención. —Ahora que he terminado, me vendría bien un pedazo de pastel.

El cocinero sonrió, y sin más, lo llevó a la cocina en donde esperaba sobre la mesa un trozo de ese postre que tanto le gustaba a Usopp.

—Abusas porque sabes que no tengo corazón para dejar a ninguno de mis camaradas sin postre, y peor aún cuando es su favorito.

—Lo sé…

Se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a comer del mismo plato. Se había convertido en un ritual que solamente los dos entendían, o parecían hacerlo. La verdad es que ninguno de los dos se explicaba el gusto que les daba el poder sentarse a la mesa en silencio, solamente alumbrados por la luz tenue de una vela. No hablaban, solamente se limitaban a mirarse y sonreírse como dos pequeños que están descubriendo el amor.

Y pensar que todo había comenzado de la misma manera. Usopp concentrado, Sanji llamando a todos…

Usopp no había escuchado, y Sanji, al verlo tan concentrado en su trabajo, no lo interrumpió, pero si guardó un trozo. No supieron cómo ni cuando empezaron a compartir, pero desde esa noche descubrieron que las cosas compartidas, sabían mejor, pero no era igual con todos, solamente se sentía "eso" cuando lo hacían los dos.

Y así repitieron las noches. Sanji susurraba para llamarlo, y a pesar del alboroto afuera por la hora del postre, Usopp se hacía el sordo.

No hablaban por miedo de dañar todo eso. Se miraban queriéndose decir infinidad de cosas que no se decían por miedo de ser rechazados…

Nuevamente el pastel se estaba terminando. Otra vez tendrían que irse a dormir con el corazón atiborrado de sentimientos.

Un beso surgió de la nada. El otro correspondió sin preguntar nada. Se separaron, se miraron, sonrieron. Al parecer, un nuevo ritual había dado comienzo, y este, tenía intenciones de ir más allá.

FIN

_Dedicado a Dita, porque hace mucho tiempo no le escribía nada, aparte es un SanUso y ps, ya me estaba queriendo matar por no escribir nada de Sanji o Usopp. _

_También dedicado a Geo porque a él le debo la idea. Me decía que una vez escuchó que el papá de un chico le decía, Ten para una salchipapa, ahí comparten de a poquito con tu novia. Y él se preguntaba ¿Por qué no le da para dos? Dice que después de mucho tiempo supo el porqué. Siempre terminamos compartiendo la comida, y si, sabe mejor._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Un beso y nos leemos en la próxima._

_Suerte!_

_PS: Ahora que leo el título de nuevo se me hizo a navidad. _


End file.
